


Morning

by gin_tonic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape_potter, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Snarry Swap 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gazillion thanks also go to <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://unbroken-halo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://unbroken-halo.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>unbroken_halo</b> for beta-reading. You're awesome!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A gazillion thanks also go to [](http://unbroken-halo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://unbroken-halo.dreamwidth.org/)**unbroken_halo** for beta-reading. You're awesome!

Harry woke up and tried snuggling close to Severus. Instead, he only found cold sheets. He cracked an eye open in confusion, then rubbed his hand over his face, trying to wake up. Rays of pale winter sun danced lazily across the bed; undoubtedly it was bone-shattering cold outside. With a sigh, Harry pushed the duvet off of him and slowly padded into the kitchen. Severus was sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of tea in his hand, staring into space.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he walked over. He pressed a kiss to the top of Severus' head, and then gently took the mug of cold tea from Severus' hands. Severus nodded, eyes still fixed on the distance. A flick of Harry's wand set water to boil, another let the tea-box float over. "Are you sure?"

Severus blinked, then looked up at Harry, who squeezed his hands with a small smile. He prayed for Severus to say yes, but knew that in light of yesterday's news that 'yes' might be hard to come by. "I'm going to be a father," Severus said quietly.

Harry nodded. Yes, both of them were going to be dads. There was so much meaning behind those words – behind father, dad, papa, parent – and Harry was quite sure he barely grasped it either. Hell, he had known for almost a week now and still hadn't gotten used to the idea that a child was growing inside him.

"A father. Me."

Harry had told him last night. They hadn't even been dating a year and somehow Harry had ended up pregnant. He'd fretted for days, unsure how to deal with this, unsure of Severus' reaction. And Severus... Severus had been _happy_. At least yesterday. Now it seemed like the shock had finally caught up with him.

"I don't know how to do this."

Hearing that sentence was like a punch to the gut. Harry barely kept it together. Not wanting to show Severus the hurt in his face, he went over to the stove. Sure, Severus and he had only been an item for so long. Their first date had been _after_ they had hooked up during the New Year's Eve party. Harry knew the news must have been a hell of a surprise, but still... He only turned back around when he heard Severus' chair being moved back.

"Where are you going?"

"I... I need to..." Severus gestured around wildly, then pointed at the door. He didn't walk out, though, but simply _Disapparated_ on the spot. Harry put his head into his hands.

******

  
Noises from downstairs woke Harry from his restless afternoon slumber. Rubbing his hands over his face and running them though his hair, Harry made his way down the stairs. He stopped dead when he entered the living room. "What -?"

There were lights _everywhere_. Candles and fairy lights, accompanied by tinsel and holly and fir branches. There were baubles and candy canes, weird little dwarves that seemed to be ornaments... and smack-dab in the middle of the Christmassy chaos stood Severus – cursing, naturally.

"Severus, what the -?"

"Oh." Severus blushed beet-red. "You weren't meant to see this. Yet."

Harry snorted. "Clearly. But what is 'this'?"

"Well," Severus shuffled his feet and fumbled with the fairy lights in his hands. One had even become tangled up in his hair and was now flickering away happily. "I know I said I don't like these over-the-top decorations..."

"You said you didn't like Christmas," Harry said dryly. Severus had said a good deal more on the topic, too.

Severus cleared his throat. "Anyway. The time is ripe to... adapt. And to start some new traditions. After all, we're going to be a family soon."

Harry just stood there and stared. It was all a bit much – the explosion of Christmas decorations around him, the growing baby in his belly, Severus using the word 'family'. He felt his eyes mist – damn you, hormones! – and then Severus' arms were around him.

"You don't like it? Did I go over the top?" Worry – clear and honest worry – filled Severus' voice.

Harry half laughed, half sniffed. "You did, but it's not that. You said you didn't know how to... I thought that you maybe didn't want..."

Severus took Harry's face in his hands. "Never think that. Never!" Slowly, he put his hand on Harry's belly and smiled. "I can't wait to meet this... small person."

Harry broke out in a smile – huge and happy and perfect – and he pulled Severus in for a kiss. He knew, then and there, that while their life together would never be perfect, would always have its ups and downs, they were going to be okay. They were going to be great, even!  


-The End-

  



End file.
